This invention relates to fiber optics, and more particularly to fiber optic scanning devices. Such devices typically include an optical fiber having one unsupported end for scanning, and having another end that is rigidly supported in a cantilevered fashion. In operation, the unsupported end is moved in a continuous scanning pattern, such as a raster. This movement is caused by coating the fiber with a conductor and placing it within a transverse electric field that is large enough to polarize the conductor. One such prior art device is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,360 issued Nov. 26, 1963.
A problem with such prior art fiber optic scanning devices, however, is that they require excessively high voltages for their operation. Examples of these voltages are given in column 4 and column 6 of the above cited patent. There, voltages of 50,000 volts and a quarter million volts are described as being required to deflect the movable end of the optical fiber. Clearly, it is highly desirable to reduce these operating voltages. Not only are they dangerous, but they are difficult and costly to produce.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved fiber optic scanning device wherein a given deflection of the unsupported end of the scanning optic fiber can be positioned with substantially reduced operating voltages.